City of Vows and Parabati
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: What if Valentine never found the 3rd mortal instrument? Him and Jonathan know Clary knows where it is, but what will they sacrifice to get her? Clary is finally happy, Jace is going to propose. But what if someone beats him to the mark? And what if they are related? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the MI characters, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare. Rated T.
1. My wife, Clarissa

**This is my first atempt at a fanfic so go easy on me ha ha ha. Anyway here it goes...**

CLARY POV

Jace was running towards me arms out streaching, shouting somthing. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but i could read his lips like a book. ' Run! '. I ran forward trying to reach him, but every time i thought i was close he would be dragged further away. I screamed and screamed but no sound escaped me. The darkness that surrounded us slowly blocked my sight of him and then i heard the voice ' Hello Clarissa '. A steely voice whispered past my ear. I spun around and saw Valentine and Jonathan stood watching me. I gritted my teeth and launched my self at them screaming. ' Where is he? Give him back '.valentine held up his hand and i froze, mid rant.' Clarissa, this is a dream, we want you back. We want you as part of our family again. We will give you until the end of the month to decide. '. I was outraged.' Ill never come back to you ' i spat at him.' Well then ' Jonathan spoke up ' i suppose angel boy will just have to disapear.' He smiled the grim smile that he inherited from our father. I was about to speak again when i felt hands on my shoulders shaking me. "CLARY! CLARY!". I sat up knowing there is only one voice that sounds like that. When i opened my eyes, i found his golden form, studying me with concern. Jace was sat before me, sweat beading his hairline. Izzabelle, Alec, Maryse and Magnus were all crowded round my bed. "Good lord Clary. You were screaming in your sleep, and then you wouldn't wake up. You scared the shit out of me, you know that." Before i could respond he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I just smiled. Isabelle had a look of concern plastered across her face , whilst Maryse told Magnus he was welcome to stay. "What happened?" I said into Jace's shirt. "I woke up and tried to wake you up. When you wouldn't i shouted your name, but you still didn't move. I called all the others in and we have been sat here for the last 2 hours listening to you you scream" i froze, shocked. Had he heard me talking to Valentine? "You know Clary for a second i thought you were gone." I smiled at his clear distress. When he lifted his eyes to meet mine, his confusion was evident. "Well Mr Lightwood-Herondale-Morgensten, i didn't know i had that effect on you" i said in the most sexy tone i could make. Instead i sounded like a small child talking to their teacher. He just laughed. Isabelle rose from her seat and followed Maryse, Alec and Magnus as they left us alone. "Ah, Miss Fray-Fairchild-Morgensten-Garroway, you never seise to surprise me." I smiled against his chest and drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

JACE POV

I woke up and found that Clary was still in my arms. Her fire-red hair was sprawled over the pillow and her face was peaceful. Clary had stopped having bad dreams since that night a month ago when she wouldn't wake up. I knew she thought that i didn't hear her talking to Valentine, but i had. ' give him back! ' she had screamed. Who was she talking about? Was it me? It was only then that i realised that she was talking to Valentine. I waited a while longer and heard her say ' ill never come back to you '. Then it all clicked. Valentine had always wanted Clary. In a way she was his prize. But was he real? Or just a nightmare? I decided not to worry her with the thought. I looked down at her again. She looked so beatiful. Angelic and perfect. I gently stroked a stray curl from her face when her eyes fluttered open. "Morning" i said softly. She smiled, her emerald orbs lighting up. "Morning, what's the time?" She asked. I rolled over and looked at my clock. Shit. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon "1 o'clock " i muttered. She immediately sprung up. "Oh no. I was meant to meet simon like 2 hours ago." She said, jumping up from bed and running over to her wardrobe. "You know, your already late, you could just spend the day with me" i said, smirking as she tried to match her clothes. She picked out a jade green top, denim short, and her green dollies. She turned around and glared at me. Despite her height and small frame, she still managed to scare the crap out of me. "Jace, Simon is my best friend i cant just bail on him." She explained mater-of-factly. With that she turned entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I lent back and sighed. I finally realised something. I love Clary fray. Did i just seriously say that? Yes i did. I loved her so much that it hurt, and i know she felt the same way. I smiled to myself. Looking around i saw my coat was still slung over the chair by the door. I got to my feet picked up my coat and left in search of Luke. I had a very important question to ask him about his daughter in-law.

CLARY POV

I walked back into my room to find Jace missing. He must have gone training. I walked over to my mirror and what i saw surprised me. I actually looked good. Izzy's new shampoo really made the colour in my hair shine. The long sleep had given my face a rejuvenated look. The green top and shoes made my skin look paler and more perfect, and made my eyes in all, i looked pretty. Izzy would be pround. Ha ha, yeah right, no heels and no leather, not really Isabelle's thing. I picked my sketchbook and phone up, and tossed them into my bag, before leaving my room. When i got to Simons no one was home. I had sort of guessed that he had probably gone without me. I had planned with Simon to go into town and help him pick out his new wardrobe. He said to me, and i quote, "I need new sexy clothes to complement the new sexy vampire me.", when what he really meant was, "I need new clothes so that i can impress Isabelle." I always found their relationship funny. I mean, they were obviously in love but neither one admitted it. I gently pushed the door and found that it was unlocked. I looked around and saw that the living room was trashed. Thats when i saw him. Jordan was on the floor with Mia only inches from him, they were both badly cut but still breathing. In what i believed was their blood someone had written, ' I told you we would get them Clarissa '. Valentine. But why had he attacked Mia and Jordan? Unless...Crap. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my bag and texted Simon. 'Hey where are you?' I stared at the screen waiting for a reply. When i got it i froze. 'Meet me outside Clarissa, we need to talk-V' oh no he had Simon. I shoved my phone away and pulled out my two seraph blades and my stele. I was ready for whatever was out there. I managed to move Jordan and Mia and lightly bind their wounds before leaving the apartment. When i made it to the main door i hesitated. I quickly whispered my blades names and as they lit up i swung the door open. I was met by the grim face of Jonathan staring down at me. Behind him there were around 12 other shadow hunters. "Oh sister, do you really believe you can match the full power of the Circle." He spoke with a grim plastered on his pale face. Oh no, it was already happening. Valentine had followers again. And i couldn't run this time.

JACE POV

After leaving Luke and Jocelyn's i ran straight to the nearest jewellers. They had given their consent to me marrying Clary. I practically had to wrestle my way out of Jocelyn's arms as she whispered to me "Oh you are going to be a great couple." And "I cant wait to be a gradmother". At the mention of future children i pulled her away and said "Thank you Mrs Garroway, i cant tell you how happy i am." To that she simple stroked the side of my face and said "Call me Mom." As i was running to the jewellers that ran through my head. She said i could call her mom. I smiled childishly to myself as i entered the store. There were around fifteen different cabinets each filled with all sorts of jewlery. As soon i was through the door my eyes went straight to a large silver ring in the main case of the store. In the centre of the ring their lay an emerald green gemstone. The delicate silver was curved around the stone so that i passed over and around it like water. "Good choice." A women spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw a women in her mid-fifties staring at the ring i was just looking at. "That is 14 carat silver with a green Emerald stone." I stared at the ring again. Clary would love it. "How much?" I beamed at her. She thought for a moment before replying. "Well i does say '$2,999', but for you i think we can say just €2,000" she smiled at me.I was shocked. I just pulled out my credit card and bought the ring. However before i could leave the women approached me again. She tapped me on the shoulder and said, "That ring has been in the store window for the past 10 years and no one has bought it. It was always my favourite as its almost an exact replica of my own." She held up her hand and she did wear a very similar ring." I just hope that whoever your planning on marring knows how lucky they are to have you." She smiled and walked back to her position behind the counter. I hope one day thats Clary, showing people her ring. I smiled at the thought before dashing out of the shop. I was about to become engaged.

CLARY POV

Jonathan was lying on top of me panting. "You know for a small girl, you sure can fight." He smiled down at me. I knew i had no chance of escaping so i did what i did best. I pissed him right off. "Oh poor Johnny-Wohnny almost got his ass kicked by his 'little sister.'" I snickered as i saw the look of outrage cross his face. He simply pulled down so that his face was only inches from mine and said, "Won't be so cocky when dad gets here." At the mention of our father i froze. Jonathan saw this and began to laugh. "Getting a little scared are we?" He asked looking at me intently. I felt a hard pressure in the inner of my thigh. What the hell is ... Oh. "Getting a little hard are we?" I asked. As soon as i said it i realised what a mistake i had made. Jonathan, outraged, picked me up by the hair and slammed my face into the wall. I felt as my nose crunched under the pressure. I refused to cry, not in front of him. "Aww has someone hurt their nose?" He turned me to face him. When he saw i wasn't remotely bothered by my broken nose he got even angrier. "Maybe not enough." He spun me back around and kept hitting my face against the wall until i cried out in pain. When he spun me back around to face him he began to laugh. "Oh your face is an absolute mess." He released his grip on my hair and i fell to the floor still refusing to cry. "Jonathan, i think your sister has had enough for now." A metallic voice spoke. I looked up and saw Valentine staring at me. Behind him simon was stood limp, being held up by two shadow hunters that i didn't recognise. His face was scared with scratch marks and, underneath his ripped shirt, around fifty whip lashes marked his skin. Thats when i broke. "Simon." I croaked. Tears were streaming down my face. I looked away refusing to acknowledge what Valentine had done. "I warned you Clarissa, this is simply the repercussion of your choice." Valentine spoke in an eerily calm voice. What i said next not only shocked Valentine and Jonathan, but me aswell. "Please, don't hurt anyone else. Ill do what you want." After getting over his initial shock Valentine spoke in a softer tone. "Clarissa, my beautiful daughter, you are going to finally come home, and join the circle, one day, taking over from me as leader." He bent down and placed a hand on my shoulder smiling at me. It was the first fatherly move he had ever made towards me. "There are two conditions however." He spoke, his grim tone had returned. "What?" Was all i could manage. My sobs of sorrow still escaping me. I couldn't seem to stop crying. "You must never, ever go looking for any of your old friends." He paused,"Especially Jace." I had already expected this, but I was curious as to what the second condition was. Seeing my confusion Valentine answered my question. "The second term is that of a marrage. You see, i know you will never be completely faithful to me therefore you cannot lead the circle on your own. I have decided that you must marry one of my most trused." I looked around behind Valentine. All the shadow hunters behind him were too old to have not been married already. When i returned my eyes to his, all i saw was regret. Regret? Why? "Clarissa, you are going to marry Jonathan." Valentine spoke. I could see just behind him, Jonathan was smiling his victorious smile. I was overjoyed when my loss of blood caused me to back-out.

**What does everyone think? Should Clary fight back? How long will Clace be sepreate? Mwahahahahaha have to wait until the next chapter.**


	2. A new kind of threat

**Second chapter yay! Hope you like it. **

1 YEAR LATER

SIMON POV (because every vampire needs a POV)

I still really missed Clary. It had been 1 year since she had been taken and no-one was over it. Even Alec missed her. Out of us of us Jace and Jocelyn took it the worst. I hadn't seen either of them in weeks. I always thought Jocelyn hated Jace but whenever they were around each they just hugged and talked. I had the feeling something had gone on before Clary left, but i didn't want to ask. As i was walking to the institute to meet Izzy i noticed that the streets were empty. This was really weird considering the institute is almost in the centre of New York. I quickened my pace, determined to get out of the small alleyways that littered the area around the institute.

"Simon!" Someone whispered behind me. I stopped. I knew that voice, but who was it? "Simon! Im behind the dumpster." I heard the voice again, but still couldn't place it. I ran over to the dumpster at the end of the alleyway.

A small woman was crouched there bundled up in a small ball. Her bones were easily visible through her pale skin. Her face, arms and stomach were all covered with whip lashes. She had bright red hair which fell by her face in messy clumps. She looked at me with emerald eyes and i notice there was a large scar down the left side of her face. Narrowly missing her eye. Tears were streaming down her face and i immediately knew who it was.

"Clary"

JACE POV

Jocelyn was clinging onto me, sobbing gently into my chest. She reminded me so much of Clary. I think thats why i had been spending so much time with her. As she sobbed i felt a few gentle tears roll down my face. 1 year ago, when Clary had gone missing, i promised Jocelyn i would spend as much time as i could searching for her. To be completely honest i don't think i could have gone on like this. I hadn't slept in weeks and, practically every night i had gone in search of Clary. I was about to go home when i decided to drop in on Jocelyn. Today was the day Clary was taken exactly a year ago.

"Oh Jace, you were about to start your life together." She balled into my chest. Thats what made me upset. If i had been just a little quicker, or if i hadn't let her go meet Simon. Oh god Simon. It was all his fault. If he hadn't let Valentine get him we wouldn't be in this mess.

"I know Jocelyn, i miss her too." I pulled Clary's mother away from my body and looked her in the eye. She looks just like Clary.

"I will never stop looking." I promised, putting as much sincerity behind it as i could muster. She smiled a little causing the tears to slow to a stop.

"I know you will Jace." She placed her hand on my check and walked away into the kitchen, leaving me alone to my grief.

BUZZBUZZ

I pulled out my phone and glanced down seeing Simons number appear on my screen. "I'm not in the mood bloodsucker, so just hurry up and tell me what you want." I growled at him.

"Jace, can you stop being an arrogant shit and just listen to me, you need to get over to my apartment now!" He screamed down the phone at me. I was slightly taken back by his forwardness.

"And why, may i ask, is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jace, it's Clary we-" At the mention of her name i hung up, hugged Jocelyn goodbye and ran out the door towards Simons apartment.

SIMON POV

I could hardly speak. Clary was in front of me, shivering on the sofa. Her hair was still matted and her eyes still watering, but she was smiling at me.

"Oh Simon, i thought i was alone...i thought...no one would-" She cut off, her voice quivering into childish sobs. I quickly scuttled to her side and tightly embraced her. She was broken. Clary, strong, fiery, red-head Clary was broken. I held her into me for a while, just letting her cry it all away.

"Aww Fray, we've missed you, so so much." I smiled at her. I felt her lips pull into a smile against my shirt.

"I've missed you to Si." I pulled away from her long enough to see she was genuinely smiling. I smiled back and we ended up just laughing at each other joy. We were disturbed by a loud bang at the door.

"Oh great angel boy is here." I muttered. Her eyes lit up with overwhelming joy. "Jace...he...he's here?" I laughed at her. She always stumbled over her words when it came to Jace.

"Yes Claire-Bear, all for you." I smiled and went to open the door. Jace was stood there, wet from head to toe. He must have ran.

"Simon, what is it? Is Clary hurt? Have you found her?" He spoke so quickly it took me a moment to realise he called me Simon.

"Woah, slow down Jace. Right before we go any further you need to take a step back and breath." Surprisingly he did as i said. He was obviously preparing for bad news.

"Okay, good. Well, Clary's in there, BUT before you go in their there is something you need to know." The look of joy that had spread across his face quickly vanished.

"Why? What's wrong?" He said trying to mask his watering eyes. I had only ever seen Jace cry once, the day Clary was taken, but i had a feeling i was about to see that again. "Well...Jace...She's hurt real bad." His face changed from being upset to being angry. He barged past me mumbling "Valentine." He reached the living room and i heard a gasp. "Oh Clary." He cried. I could hear his footstep as he ran towards her.

"Jace!" She screamed. But it wasn't a scream of joy, but of pain.

JACE POV

As i touched her arms i noticed her skin turn red and burn under my fingers.

"Clary! What's wrong?!" I couldn't understand what happened. Had i burnt her?

"Oh, Jace. It's Seba-Jonathan. He made me make a rune that meant you couldn't touch me." She sobbed. I was helpless i couldn't touch her, hug her ... Kiss her. "

Clary, can't we just cut the rune? Maybe it'll stop." She just looked me in the eye and shook her head still sobbing.

"Me and Jonathan are linked...The rune...it...we are like Parabati, but...stronger. The only way to break the link is for one of us to die." She was on her knees crying into her hands as Simon ran into the room.

"What's wro- Clary!" He noticed the burn marks on her arms and immediately ran to her side, pulling her into a bear hug. What?! He could touch her and i couldn't!

"Simon, i can't touch Clary. Jonathan made her make a rune that means i can't touch her!" I was losing my temper. Finally my girlfriend, the love of my life, was home and i couldn't fucking touch her.

"Well, actually its worse than that." Clary spoke up. I turned around to stare at her with concern.

"Jon-jon...he made me..." She was crying so hysterically i could barley make out what she was saying.

"What is it Clary?" I asked getting as close as i could without touching her. She rolled up her sleeve and revealed a rune i knew the meaning of. I looked into her eyes and saw how much he had destroyed her. Simon still confused asked,

"What does that mean?" I stood abruptly and stared at him.

"It means that I am going to go and kill Clary's husband." I twisted on my heel and left the apartment. I wasn't going to rest until i had his blood on my hands. I smiled slyly to myself. _I really am Valentines son._

** Ah finally finished it. What do you think? Should Clary be strong and confident now shes home, or broken and childish? Please help, at the moment I'm winging this story so anything could happen.**


	3. Flashbacks

**Sorry i have had extreme writers block. that plus my extreme procrastination. Well anyway, on with the show.**

CLARY POV

I was crushed. No, wait, devastated would be better. Jace had left heartbroken, i was just sat here deflated. I flashed back to my wedding day

"CLARY! Get in here now!" Jonathan yelled at me from inside the kitchen. It had been a week since i'd found out that i had to marry Jonathan... A week since i had seen Jace. I fought it. I fought hard, but i couldn't beat them. As hard as i hit and, as loud as i had shouted i couldn't escape. Valentine had been the one to decide that it was Jonathan who i had to marry.

"Clarissa, don't you realise how perfect this is! When you have children they will be half angel, half demon. You will create a new kind of shadowhunter. Stronger, fester, better." He had said this with such enthusiasm it made me want to vomit. He was encouraging this?! If we had a child surly it would have...problems? Valentine had told me that the night of our wedding he expected certain...things to happen. I was not going to let that happen. I would rather die.

"Clary, are you fucking deaf. I said get here!" I could here the drink practically rolling of his voice. I reluctantly stood and walked into kitchen. The sun was pouring in the kitchen, lighting up the white-wash walls, and sides. Jonathan was stooped lazily in a chair that was tucked in at the breakfast bar.

"Ah, my gorgeous fiancé. Come over here and give he a kiss." He puckered his lips in a tight kissy face.

"No." I said dryly. I was about to turn and leave the kitchen when i felt a hand on my neck.

"You might as well get used to it your going to have to do it again this afternoon." He smiled slyly, enjoying my distress.

"Jonathan, play nice." I could here my father call from behind me.

"Okay father." He said, clearly annoyed. Leaning into my face he whispered,

"I won't be later." With that he left me and my father alone.

"Clarissa, come. We must get you dressed and ready. The service is in 1 hour." An hour! That was all i had! Oh god. What would Jace think of my now? Jace. I felt a pang of guilt as i thought of him. His face, his body, his lips. It didn't matter who i married, i would always belong to him. Valentine abruptly broke my train of though by dragging me out of the kitchen, down the hall and into my bedroom. He roughly threw me down onto my bed and pulled a golden dress out of my wardrobe.

"This was your mothers dress. I kept hold of it for an occasion like this." I was overwhelmed, by what i didn't know. Joy? Anger? Sadness?

"What? So you have been saving my mom's dress for the day you would make me marry my brother? Well, nice to see that you had this all planned out." Only too late did i realise that i shouldn't have said that. Valentine, furious, stormed over to me and backhanded me across my face. I refused to cry out, not in front of him. He kept hitting me, blood was now pouring down my face. From my experience with Valentine, the only thing that would make him relent was seeing that he had broken me. Not physically but emotionally. Swallowing my pride i let out and ear shattering scream.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND!" He raised his hand again, preparing to hit me again. To avoid another onslaught i decided to appease his desire to destroy me.

"P-p- please don't h-hit me again." I sobbed, hoping he would belive. Luckily he did. The rest of the morning was quite uneventful. I was forced into a wedding dress, made-up by a female shadow hunter who i didn't recognise-but her use of make-up reminded me of Izzy- and then finally forced down the isle. I was surprised to see that the hall we were standing in was filled to the brim with shadow hunters. When i looked closer i realised that i recognised most of them. There's that woman who was stood in the back during Jace's trial, there's that guy who saved Simon, and there ... What? In the front isle, seated nearest to me was Robert Lightwood! Obviously back to do his masters bidding. When he caught me looking at him he flashed and apologetic smile before turning away. I was so angry i didn't realise that i was already standing opposite Jonathan.

"Hello, Clary." He smirked at my fidgeting form.

"Jonathan." I growled back. The whole ceremony went by in a blur and before i knew it the marital rune was being burned onto my wrist.

"Wouldn't want angel boy to miss it now, would we?" If Valentine hadn't been glaring daggers at me, i would have taken that chance to punch the living crap out of dare he talk about Jace! He's got no right!

"Jonathan if you ever-" I was cut short.

"Clarissa, place the same rune across Jonathan's wrist." He handed me the stele.

"No!" I screamed at him. I had had enough. No-one was going to make me marry Jonathan. Valentines, once pleading eyes, turned dark and deadly as his gaze flickered towards me.

"Do as i say Clarissa, you don't want to make a scene." His words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Oh i think i do, father." I spat the words at him, putting as much hate behind them as i could. I could tell everyone in the hall was staring at me.

"Clarissa! If you think you aren't going to marry Jonathan, you are wrong." He voice had risen from a growl to a slight shout. I knew i could push him further, maybe if i pushed him enough someone might come and help me. It was an unlikely possibility, but it was all i had.

"I will never marry Jonathan. There is only one person who i will ever truly want to marry, and that is Ja-." He slapped me before i hand a chance to finish. I was so shocked by his move that i felt my legs buckle bellow me, and before i knew it i was lying on the floor with Valentine stood over me. I was going to speak when i felt the hard sole of valentine shoe on my face.

"Jonathan, give me your stele." Looking up i saw Valentine take hold of Jonathan's stele and place it in my hand. It was only now i realised how hard Valentine hit me. I could barely grip the stele before Valentine forced it onto Jonathan's wrist. Before i knew what was happening i blacked out. The last thing i heard was,

"Sleep well, Clary."

SIMON POV

"Clary?" I had been speaking to her for the past 5 minutes but i was guessing she couldn't hear me.

"Clary, are you okay?" She turned to face me. A small, sad smile played at her lips.

"Yeah Si, just tired." I could tell she was still worried about Jace. To be completely honest i was too. He was so happy when i told Clary was home, but now i didn't know how he felt.

"Uh...Clary... do you want to...um...go to the institute?" I was afraid to ask. I knew if she went i wouldn't see her for days.

"Well actually Si, i was kinda hoping i could stay here for a couple of days. You know, untill i can relax." She looked down solemnly at her hands. I was kind of relived to find out she was going to stay with me for a while.

"Okay Clary. Jordan and Mia don't live here any more, so you can take that room." At the mention of Jordan anD Mia, Clary seemed to perk up. So she had seen the apartment that day.

-*FLASHBACK*-

I had just come Back from the mall carrying a lone bag. In the end i had just bought a new jacket and left my new wardrobe at that. I was still a little miffed of that Clary hadn't called. I suppose shes with Jace. As much as i hated Jace, i did love how happy he made her. Apart from that, the guy was frankly an arrogant twat. As i was approaching my door i noticed that it was slightly a jar. Jogging up to the door i noticed the slight splinter marks around the handle.

"Jordan! Are you up there?" I called up the stairs hoping it would reach our apartment. Someone began to shuffle around, mumbling things.

"Ah, we meat again, Daylighter." Valentines crisp voice spoke from behind me. Then everything went black.

I remember waking up lying face down in my apartment. Jordan and Mia were lying inches away from me covered in blood. I crawled over to them only to notice that my exposed stomach was covered in whip marks. looking around i saw a message written on the wall in blood.

_"I told you i would get them, Clarissa."_

"Valentine." I growled. Where was Clary? Did he have her?

"Ugh." Jordan moaned. He rolled onto his side and coughed up blood.

"Jordan! Oh my god! Are you okay?" He began to sit up, still coughing up blood. All of this blood was beginning to get to me.

"Oh, i'm fab. Valentin and a load of forsaken just came in and beat the shit out if me, but i'm swell." He smiled sarcastically at me, then he noticed Mia

"Mia! What?! Why is she here?" He was sobbing. Mia chest was rising and falling in short breaths. Just then, when i thought things couldn't possibly get worse, they got worse. Jace ran through the open doorway.

"Simon! What happened? Where is -." He caught sight of Valentines message.

"Clary." He whispered, before pulling his phone out. Jordan and me managed to bind most of Mia and our wounds before Jace came back in.

"She-She's not answering her phone. I m-managed to phone Alec? He's gonna bring Magnus with him. When they get here tell them i've gone looking for any clues."He was practically trembling as he spoke. I could see he was angry, but going after Valentine now was a bad idea.

"Jace, i know you want to find her, but lets wait until the others get here." I tried to speak comfortingly, but apparently it didn't work.

"DO YOU THINK VALENTINES WAITING? Simon if we wait, we won't get her back. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" He screamed at me. Thats when i noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"Jace i-." I reached out to grab his arm, but he quickly snatched it away.

"No Simon, no." With that he stormed out of the apartment

-*END OF FLASHBACK*-

"Night Si." Clary spoke softly as she stood and left the living room.

"Yeah, uh- night Clary." I called. Well at least shes back now.

**Ah, finally the end of chapter 3. Please review. Still need more ideas, feel free to make suggestions. I desperately need them ha ha ha. **


End file.
